The Burning Leaf
by Kelectra
Summary: What if Itachi chose the life of his brother over his duty to village and clan.
1. Prologue

A/N: So yeah about that whole waiting to finish the Hurricane and the Thunderstorm before starting this one? Meh. I've been itching to post this for days so here it is! I think it'll be a nice little shift in story telling in terms of Alternate universes of the Naruto-fandom and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it ^_^ I'm actually half way through chapter one and will probably post it up this weekend. So without further ado... "The Burning Leaf."

*Standard Disclaimer applies.

* * *

There was someone in his room. He could feel their presence even as they moved silently about. Drawers shuffled open and closed before he heard a whispered voice.

"Sasuke, get up."

He relaxed and sat up slowly, bewilderment showing plainly on his little face.

"Nii-san?" he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, no longer afraid of an intruder, "nii-san what are you doing in my room, what time is it?"

He yawned sleepily, a slight pout on his face.

Itachi was filling a small pack, his pack Sasuke noted, the one that he took to school, for training. Sasuke absently noted the fact that his brother was dressed in his Anbu uniform as though ready for a mission and he scrunched up his face and rolled over to back his brother. If Itachi needed to borrow his bag, he didn't need to wake him up to do it, and he told him so.

He tried to make himself comfortable in bed again, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Get dressed." The command was followed by what Sasuke assumed was his clothes tossed on his head.

Sasuke groaned and buried himself deeper under his blanket.

"Sasuke." Itachi's voice was low but demanding; enough to make his little brother sit up and face him again.

"Get dressed."

Itachi pulled the bag he was apparently filling with Sasuke's clothes onto his back.

"Now."

A dangerous aura filled the room as Itachi stood waiting and Sasuke got slowly and very reluctantly out of bed.

Sasuke couldn't hide the confusion wrinkling his brow, "Nii-san…"

An explosion sounded in the distance, lighting the horizon faintly outside the small boy's window.

"Dammit," Itachi cursed under his breath, "We have to go."

Sasuke stood staring out the window in shock, "What was -"

"Sasuke." Itachi insisted.

The younger boy felt the urgency in his brother's words and hurriedly threw on his clothing, dressing faster as another explosion sounded, closer this time, shaking the house. Screams accompanied the next exploding sound and Sasuke looked fearfully up at his brother.

"Nii-san what's going on?" Itachi's face was emotionless and unreadable and Sasuke knew that whatever was happening wasn't good.

The elder of the Uchiha boys threw open the window and held out his hand for his brother to take as they heard movement inside their own house, footsteps running quickly in their direction.

Sasuke struggled to suppress his fear. If Konoha was being invaded, then surely this meant that the enemy was already in their house. Sasuke unconsciously took a step back, closer to the protective figure of his brother.

"Sasuke!" The voice that called from the hallway was pained, panicked, and familiar.

"Mother?" Sasuke made to head back to the door, toward the voice of his mother, but Itachi's grasp was pulling him backward and toward the window.

"We have to go."

"But, nii-san…" He was really confused now.

Itachi tugged harder, and Sasuke struggled against the vice like grip.

"Why won't you let me go! Mother!" he called out desperately. Another explosion sounded and this time, the outside of their house was alight with flames. Itachi's expression darkened and he looked down patiently. It would be bothersome if Sasuke kept resisting.

The door flew open, showing a panting, disheveled Mikoto, looking wildly around the room. A myriad of expressions crossed her face at what she saw, Itachi grasping Sasuke's hand tightly as the small boy struggled against his grip; Itachi with one leg on the window sill, in the midst of disappearing out the window.

Itachi read the emotions that played across her face with agonizing ease. The worry turned into relief, then realization at what he was about to do, and she couldn't keep the fear from her eyes.

"Itachi don't," her voice was pleading and she took a careful step forward, wringing her hands, trying not to make any sudden movements. Fearing if she even breathed they would both disappear.

The screams grew louder and the explosions more frequent, but no one moved in the room. Even Sasuke had stopped struggling and simply looked back and forth between them.

"Don't take him."

There was a long pause, and the noises outside grew steadily louder.

"Take me where?" It was spoken so softly, as though he was afraid to hear the answer.

Both heads looked down at him, their silent battle interrupted and Sasuke felt himself weightless as he was carefully tossed over his brother's shoulder before he leapt from the window's ledge. His mother's frantic gasp was a ghost of a whisper and he saw her quickly retreating outline appear in his bedroom window moments before it disappeared from his sight.

Tears began to form in his eyes, "Nii-san, I don't understand."

Another explosion sounded, a large one that set the darkness ablaze, and Sasuke could see with horror that the entire Uchiha compound was on fire, the place where he knew their house to be was in flames, but still his brother sped on.

"Mother!" He struggled against him. If Itachi wouldn't go back to help then he would, "No we have to go back!" He kicked and screamed. "Mother!"

"Sasuke," his brother's voice filled the night and it stilled his struggles, "we can't go back."

"No, we have to!" Tears ran freely from his eyes, "we have to…we have to help everyone."

"We can't, Sasuke."

There was a painful pressure on his neck and the blurred image of Konoha on fire was the last thing he saw before unconsciousness swallowed him up.

* * *

He stood gallantly, though he was seeping blood everywhere, and willed his legs not to give out from under him. He chose to lean heavily on his trusty staff, instead of collapsing forward on his face, there was no place for hesitation and weakness now. The battle had been a bitter one, a struggle which he wished he'd never had to fight. If only he could have gotten all of them to see reason, to convince them in some way, but maybe it was all an inevitability.

He found himself falling forward as his staff transformed into his natural primate form, catching him frantically before he hit the ground. He was sure the monkey was speaking to him, but all he could hear from his bleeding ears was the roaring blaze.

The city was burning, he could see the flames through his blood blurred vision, and his tears mixed with the red flood on his face.

"Enma, help me stand," he swayed heavily on his feet as the monkey supported him waiting on a chance to use his last resort.

His would be killer, stepped forward out of the swirling smoke, favouring his left leg, and clutching at the gaping hole in his abdomen. The other figures that moved to encircle him, did not go un-noticed and it was all he could do not to slump a little lower on Enma's shoulder in exhaustion.

"It didn't have to come to this you know," he felt his battle companion clutch him tighter, as he began to gather the last of his chakra, his hands flying through the seals with inhuman speed.

"Shiki Fuujin."

The old man felt his chakra drain from him, heard Enma's muttered disbelief as the swirling tattooed marks of the forbidden seal appeared on his stomach.

An apparition formed behind him in an invisible swirl of energy and malice, before it took its heinous form, a death god, pale and patiently waiting to devour and condemn whatever soul he was summoned for.

His opponent stopped in his tracks, red eyes fixed on the place where the Shinigami now hovered, and for a split second fear crossed his face.

The words that followed next rang out into the night, even above the roar of the flames. The older warrior's heart sank, how could those red eyes see, even death before it came?

"Kill him! Don't let him complete that technique!"

The sound of blades being drawn came from all around him, and he knew it was futile even as Enma transformed in an effort to shield him from his imminent end. He closed his eyes.

Farewell old friend.

The pain didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, but he supposed that was probably because he could no longer feel the rest of his body. He took note of the fact that Enma was no longer with him, and that he was now somehow lying on the scorched earth, the image of the death god wavering before his eyes. His adversary, the man with the red eyes, limped closer to stand over him.

"I hope, you find everything you were looking for… Fuugaku," blood spluttered from his lips, his breaths came in wet and raspy convulsions before his eyes slowly lowered, the long shreds of his head band flowing on the wind.

The wind stilled for a moment as the shadowy figures, that had watched the battle from the perimeter with recording eyes, drew closer and a small crowd filled with red gazes looked on at the dying virtuoso. Some with reverence and others with a little bit of contempt, as the flames of the city raged on in intensity.

"He was our last line of resistance, Sir." Someone off to the left announced.

"We've… won," came another disbelieving voice.

"Yes," Fuugaku agreed, finally allowing himself to collapse backward, as his clans men scrambled to support him and tend to his oozing wounds, "the village is ours."


	2. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the crest of the historic mountain side monument, covering the city in golden rays, alerting those citizens still in bed that it was time to wake. It trickled in through the window of a golden haired boy, still fast asleep, blanket kicked astray in his slumber.

"Naruto-chan, it's time to get up."

The golden haired boy mumbled, and rolled over to back the sun, burrowing his head under his pillow to further block out the light.

"Naruto-chan you're going to be late." The voice insisted.

The sliding door to his room was pulled back, and a dark haired woman, apron clad with a firm look on her face, entered quietly.

"Naruto." The voice came more sternly, as he felt the weighted depression of someone sitting on his bed.

"Aaawwwww, mom," he peeked blurrily from under his pillow, "my alarm hasn't even gone off yet."

The dark haired woman paused, gave an exasperated sigh, then bent to pick said instrument from the floor, and held it closer to his face.

"You've already turned it off," she paused, turned the clock to herself then back to him, "twice."

Naruto sat bolt upright, eyes wide in slight panic, "Aaahhhhh!," he flew out of bed, "why didn''t you wake me sooner!" He raced across the room to rummage in his drawers for clothes, "I'm going to be late! I'll miss the exam!" The woman laughed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." She moved back toward the door, "your breakfast is ready," she smiled and shook her head as Naruto stumbled to the bathroom, tripping as he went, "please eat before you leave."

"Yes, ma'am!" he called after her, with shirt between teeth, before disappearing into the bathroom.

The dark haired woman smiled at his antics then walked down the hall way to finish cleaning up in the kitchen, humming quietly as she went.

"Good morning, Lady Mikoto."

A small voice beckoned to her as she passed the entrance hallway, the owner of the voice bowing her head respectfully under the weight of her morning delivery. Her face was obscured by the fragrant, purple hyacinths and red camellia blossoms, wrapped elegantly together in bouquets.

"Ah, Good morning, Sakura-chan, you're late today." Sakura shifted nervously and bowed her head lower, her pastel pink curls tumbling across her forehead to cover her eyes, "and for the hundredth time, just Mikoto is fine."

"Sorry… Mikoto-San," she mumbled, "I was making preparations," she fiddled timidly, "for, you know, the exam today, and I kind of lost track of time." The last part was barely above an embarrassed whisper, as Sakura shifted the blossoms to further hide her face.

Mikoto ran her eyes over the small girl's frame, taking in the weapons pouch strapped to the side of her leg, the mesh netting just barely showing beneath the collar of her red shirt, and the black, short tights showing just beneath her matching skirt. Mikoto thought she would have looked battle ready, if it weren't for the fragile and shy expression the girl always wore.

The older woman smiled and looked thoughtful, "Well never mind that then, how about today, we quickly find someplace to display them where everyone can see." She moved towards Sakura to take a few of the bouquets, making sure to not appear intimidating but encouraging. Sakura always seemed ill at ease in their house; even after all of the times she'd been there. "How about the kitchen then, they'll get plenty of light in there." Mikoto gave her a warm smile while Sakura kept her eyes hidden beneath her pink bangs. The younger gave a weak willed nod once and followed after Mikoto hurriedly, trying carefully not to crush the flowers in her rigid taut clutch.

Naruto hurriedly brushed his teeth, flew through a shower and ran wet fingers though his messy blonde hair. He wasn't technically late for the academy, but he had wanted to get some early morning practice in before heading off to class. He didn't want a repeat of the last testing disaster, and cringed at the memory of the disapproving frown his father had given him at the news. Today would definitely be the day he became a ninja… so long; of course, the clone jutsu wasn't on the test.

Naruto sighed, adjusted the collar of his orange shirt and headed down for breakfast. He ran through his mental check list. Shuriken, check; kunai, check; smoke pellets, wire, spare scrolls…

Voices coming from the kitchen interrupted his thoughts.

"Let's put a few up in the window over here." The comment was followed by the sound of furniture being moved, shifting feet and the soft clink of glass being settled on a wooden surface.

"How's this?" Naruto paused.

"That's perfect, Sakura."

Naruto nearly tripped over his feet.

Sakura.

Sakura was here. He'd had a crush on the pink haired kunoichi for as long as he could remember, but whenever he was around her, it seemed either he would make a complete fool of himself in front of her, or she would politely ignore him altogether. He hoped she wasn't only nice to him because of his status, considering who his father was, though now that he thought about it she always seemed more skittish in their house.

Something little and soft bumped into him from behind, startling him from his thoughts.

"Nii-chan, stop lurking in corners and just go in and say hi to her." The voice was very quiet, and still filled with sleep, but to Naruto it was as though the words were spoken through a microphone, with speakers all across Fire Country, and every citizen from its border's to Suna could hear it. Naruto cringed as the sound of movement in the kitchen ceased abruptly. He took a deep breath and resisted the urge to strangle his little sister. Instead he gathered her up into his arms, brushing her dark curls from her face as she yawned sleepily and wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

He stepped around the corner into the kitchen, face red in embarrassment, to be greeted by a pair of dark eyes, showing clear amusement, and the averted green gaze of the pink haired girl.

He stood nervously in the doorway to the kitchen taking note of the flowers that now filled the window sill, and at Sakura, who looked anywhere but at him.

"Good morning ka-chan, Good morning Sakura nee-chan."

" You're up early, my little Hitomi,"

She nodded sleepily, "I just wanted to wish nii-san good luck." She smiled up happily at Naruto who was beyond touched.

"I'll fix you something special then for being such a good little sister," Mikoto moved to put his breakfast on the table while Hitomi tugged on Naruto's collar and pointed to the table, in her silent demand to put her down over there. He moved absentmindedly.

Sakura stood fidgeting, a little embarrassed to be witnessing such a clear family bonding moment.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." She startled slightly as Naruto smiled brilliantly after adjusting Hitomi in her seat.

"Good Morning, Naruto-San." Sakura turned and bowed courteously, before continuing to prune her delivery into a perfect arrangement in a more hurried fashion.

Mikoto watched the exchanged with motherly appreciation and smiled at Naruto, her expression fading a little as she thought about what her own son would have done in this situation. She pushed the thought aside; she knew what _she_ would do. Meddle in a maternal manner.

"Naruto-Chan, why don't you eat quickly so that you and Sakura can walk over to the academy together?"

Naruto nearly choked on his breakfast, while Hitomi stifled a snicker. Sakura had stopped her hasty pruning, her whole back going rigid.

"That… ummm that wouldn't be necessary Mikoto-San," Sakura began to stutter, she kept her head bowed, hair over her face, "I wouldn't want to be a bother," she mumbled, "I…"

"Nonsense, Naruto would be happy to do it," She sent him a threatening gaze, "wouldn't you Naruto."

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as an idle distraction, "If Sakura-Chan doesn't mind." He hastily pushed his empty plate aside to hide the fact that he'd had the same idea and stood quickly, clearing the table. "Just let me finish cleaning up."

Sakura cleared away the flower trimmings almost dejectedly, and stood patiently by the door, trying desperately to hide the fact that she wished she was anywhere but standing in the Hokage's house waiting for his son to walk her to school.

"Oh good, you're still here." All eyes turned to the new voice that resonated through the room.

"Good Morning, father," Hitomi gave a small smile, bowing slightly at his entrance.

Sakura clearly jumped, "Hokage-sama," she stammered, "Good morning." She gave a hasty bow, bending low to show her respect. He gave an accessing glance in her direction, and then looked away in an obvious dismissal. Sakura bowed once more before disappearing from the room.

Mikoto's face darkened a little to show her displeasure, then glanced down at Naruto who was watching the pink haired girl's fleeing form. He sighed audibly. "Good Morning Father."

Dark eyes studied Naruto's dejected stature. The hokage stood with arms comfortably folded into his kimono, his mouth pressed into a firm and stern line. "Come with me."

The blonde chanced a look to his mother then in the direction he saw Sakura disappear before following his father from the room. He heard Hitomi give a whispered good luck nii-chan, that made him all the more nervous. He knew better than to talk before being directly addressed, but… "What is this about father, I should really be heading out to the Academy," He faltered a bit at the fearsome look directed toward him, "I don't want to be late," he added a little softer, bowing his head in what he hoped was an apologetic manner. There was a moment of uncertain silence.

The boy stood there waiting, he wasn't sure what was going through his father's head at that moment, but he was sure they weren't happy thoughts. Naruto always tried his best to be noticed by him, he didn't know why but somehow, he never quite felt accepted by his father.

Naruto flinched as his father raised his hand, this was it he was sure he would be punished for his rudeness. In all his life, while living with his new family, no one ever laid a hand on him; but he figured it was bound to happen sometime. He braced himself for the worst, and then…

A reassuring weight rested on his head. "Do well, son."

It was as though the older man standing before him could see all his fears and worries, and knew how to dispel them. For the first time, he felt, accepted, like he belonged.

Naruto looked up in unconcealed shock, "I have high hopes for you today." With renewed optimism he barely managed to keep the unshed tears from his eyes, and instead with clenched fists nodded with determination.

"Yes Sir."

"Fuugaku-Sama." Two figures appeared at the other end of the hallway, approaching quickly and looking impatient. Naruto instantly recognized them as other members of the Uchiha clan, and he would have bowed if his father's hand wasn't still resting on his head.

"Fuugaku-sama," They addressed their clan head formally, "Naruto-kun." They both gave slight bows in his direction which he returned since his father's hand had been refolded into the sleeves of his kimono. "Sir, we have a lot to take care of today, and we need your presence in the Hokage tower about some new developments… on the ongoing long term missions."

Fuugaku's face darkened considerably, "anything worthwhile?" Both Clansmen glanced at each other, then toward Naruto who stood anxiously waiting to be dismissed. Fuugaku in response started down the corridor, away from Naruto as the other Uchiha continued to report the morning's news and any new important mission developments that the Hokage would need be privy to.

The young blonde sighed with relief and raced back through the house to say a proper goodbye to his mother before heading to the academy. If he hurried maybe he could meet Sakura halfway, because he felt like today - after his father's somewhat proud appraisal - that he could do anything.

Sakura hurried from the presence of the Hokage's family with undisguised relief. She kept her head down, and tried to seem as inconspicuous as possible so as to not draw attention to herself while leaving the Uchiha compound. She hurried through the early morning streets back to the Yamanaka flower shop; she had one last delivery to make.

The tall statuesque blonde behind the counter chastised her for being late as Sakura grabbed one last small basket filled with Cosmos and thoroughwort flowers, a bouquet of her own arrangement. She smiled softly at the woman, "just one more quick stop." She promised, before dashing back out the door.

Sakura raced along the morning streets as the bustle began to pick up, it was out of her way, but she figured she'd still have a few moments at her destination before she had to head back to the academy. She came up to the entrance of the fence, the sprawling green with linearly arranged stone slabs running at parallels to each other. She slowed her run to a somber walk, and found the stone she was looking for with the character Yamanaka Ino inscribed delicately in the marble overlay.

Sakura sat in front of the stone, and presented her usual flower offering. She sat in silence. Today she didn't need to talk to her best friend; just being in her presence always gave her strength. The wind rustled around her, leaves swirling in a small spiral around where she sat, playing on her skin, and pulling at her hair, as though Ino was really with her, encouraging her, letting her know to be more confident. She smiled at the thought.

"I'll try to be a flower instead of a bud today Ino," she whispered solemnly, "Today I'll try to bloom." She pulled a red ribbon from her skirt pocket and pulled her shoulder length pink locks back into a knot with the fabric. "Thanks Ino," her fingers lingering on the soft material, "It always brings me good luck."

The arrival of other mourners alerted Sakura that it was time she headed to the academy.

"I'll be back later to let you know how it goes," she told the wind, "wish me luck."

She dashed back toward Konoha and arrived with plenty of time to spare, bursting through the room with a loud throwing back of the door. She stood panting slightly, the run from the cemetery leaving her a little winded as she scanned the room quickly for any available seats. Most of the students were already there, conversing with friends and waiting for the teacher to arrive. Sakura noticed an empty space close to the window and headed toward it. As an idle thought she noticed that Naruto hadn't arrived yet, noting it only because he always made it a point to greet her whenever he could.

She pushed the thought away as the teacher entered the room, and she prepared herself mentally for the anticipation of the day ahead.

"Good Morning Iruka-sensei," The class called in unision as the tall spiky haired ninja took up his place at the front of the room.

"Good morning class," Iruka pulled out his roster, and silently began to tick the names off of the pupils who were in attendance going all the way down the list before double checking again to verify all who were present. His brow furrowed at the only missing pupil. "Where's Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone looked to each other as a mummer erupted from the class, Sakura was also surprised by the new development. The Hokage had seemed especially serious this morning when she had fled their house, maybe he was preventing Naruto from taking the exam again; she certainly couldn't blame him. The Fifth probably didn't want a repeat of Naruto's last testing fiasco.

It took her a moment to realize that the entire class was looking at her questioningly. Everyone knew she made regular flower deliveries to the Hokage household – a rare and almost impossible privilege for any who were not anbu or part of the Uchiha clan - and it seemed they were hopefully awaiting any news she may have gathered. Sakura was about to stutter her ignorance of the situation just as the blonde whirlwind came bursting through the door, practically falling on his face in the process.

Iruka sighed audibly and narrowed his eyes at the boy, visibly and quite aggressively marking his name off on the list.

Naruto stood in the doorway laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed apologetic manner, "I'll, uh, just sit over here," he gestured vaguely, and hurriedly moved to sit in the closest available seat at the back of the class.

"Well, now that we're all here," Iruka folded the roster away, "are you all ready to become Genin today?"

The class cheered appreciatively, the sound drowning out the rest of Iruku-Sensei's instructions in Sakura's mind. Naruto was a total screw up, but he was never late for class, she risked a glance toward him, his brow was furrowed in the unusual sight of the boy being deep in thought. She absentmindedly stood and moved toward the front of the class as she distantly heard her name being called, she was sure whatever mischief the hokage's son chose to get into had nothing to do with her and she filed out of the room with the other students on her way to the testing rooms.

Fuugaku followed the two clansmen at an unhurried speed. He allowed them to maneuver him to the Clan Council Meeting Room to hear any other reports not meant for sensitive ears. The Clan Meeting room was one of the few places where all truly private meetings were kept, there were seals against eavesdroppers, and seals against some external forceful attacks; it was probably one of the most fortified well guarded places in the city and only a handful of people had ever stepped inside. He took a seat at the head of the table, leaving his two escorts to stand.

"How are the repairs on the Northwest side looking Satoshi," He started to skim through some of the documents and scrolls left on the desk for his perusal.

"Almost complete sir," the response was prompt, coming from the shorter of the two ninjas, "we're also adding further fortifications to that area, as well as on the Southwest side."

The other, Clansman, the taller of the two spoke up at this point, "We've had to increase patrols on the Northern and Eastern borders too though."

Fuugaku frowned slightly, his eyebrow rising slightly a silent demand to explain why.

"We've been hearing murmurs about Cloud planning a small assault."

"Cloud?" Fugakuu looked up from signing a few documents, "I thought that we'd struck a bargain with them already," he sat rigidly at the head of the table, his mind calculating the present resources available to the village if a defense were to be organized and how quickly he could recall those already out on missions, "We gave them the Hyuuga Clan Head, that should have been enough."

He was clearly ignoring the fact that the body that they had presented the Lightning Village with, was carrying the Branch family seal etched into his forehead, the same seal all Hyuugas now wore. There was no longer Main and Branch families in the clan, they were all branded and afforded the same seclusion that had been granted the Uchiha before their Coup. Useless Corpse or not, Konoha _honoured_ their end of the bargain, and Lightning had no justly cause to protest.

The Clansman riffled through the stack of papers he was carrying, his eyes quickly skimming over the document, "their objective still isn't clear, but from our reports the platoon is small, I'd say they were doing reconnaissance more so than anything else," he pulled a pencil that had been tucked away behind his ear and made a hurried note, "The numbers reported couldn't possibly be one of an attack."

The one named Satoshi spoke next, "we thought it would be best to show that the village was well guarded," He reached across the table to hand the report to Fuugaku, "if they ran into a few of our platoons while scouting the area, they could draw their own conclusions."

Fugakuu nodded approvingly, without looking up from the paperwork, his indication that he was still listening as well as for the men to continue.

"Uchiha Hideki went missing on his last solo mission to the Tea Village and we also lost Jiro and Kuro last month in Rice," the reporting nin's face was one of weakly concealed concern, "we also haven't heard word from Norio, and it's unlike him to not report immediately after a mission."

Fuugaku looked up from his papers, with confusion, "Four of our clansmen have gone missing?"

"Well, those are just this month and last month's numbers," corrected the taller nin, "there have been more."

"More? How much more," Fuugaku was leaning forward now, his full focus on the two men.

"Enough for us to suspect that the Uchiha are being targeted, sir."

Fuugaku's expression darkened, "Hideki was of anbu level and highly skilled, we wouldn't have lost him so easily."

Both ninjas nodded their agreement, "We believe that whoever is behind this, is very strong sir, and we haven't ruled out," there was a pause, "Hatake sir."

Fuugaku growled, crushing the papers in his hand in frustration, "that man has been the bane of our existence from the moment of our rise to power, that traitorous, unworthy filth." He grit his teeth in an attempt to reign in his anger, "Why is it that he has been able to elude us for so long!" His voice rose in frustration, "he's just one man against the powers of the Uchiha."

There was no mirth in Satoshi's voice when he responded with, "he's very good at hiding sir," Fuugaku only glared, "and we believe that he may be receiving help from the inside."

"Someone in the village?"

"Yes sir."

Fuugaku ran his hand across his face, nodding in understanding acceptance, "Of course, a spy, though I thought we'd crushed all the remnants of the resistance that followed the Third's teachings."

"We have a list of all the possibilities, sir."

Fuugaku took the list callously, "I'll examine this and get back to you with further instruction," he commanded, "that will be all."

The two nin hesitated a moment and stood rooted in place waiting for Fuugaku to again acknowledge them.

"Is there something else?"

The two nin glanced at each other before handing over one more document with photographs attached, recent photos with two dark haired figures as the centered focus. One was a young boy with unruly hair spiked naturally at the back of his head, and the other, a pony tailed man with dark weary eyes and focused, calculated expression.

The taller of the two ninjas almost whispered with reverence, "We found them Sir."

Fuugaku sat staring unblinkingly at the photos, his face unreadable and expressionless. There grew, as the silence stretched on, a dread in the room. The fifth carefully took the attached pictures from the file and handed the papers back to the men. They stood patiently watching carefully and awaiting their final directions. Fuugaku stood and took a deep breath, his voice was dark and serious when he addressed his men, "Here's what I want you to do."

Sasuke scrambled behind the tree pressing his back against it to catch his breath. The chakra powered flames were becoming more intense, and his now ruby coloured eyes burned slightly. He took a moment to catch his breath and take mental stock of his remaining weapons. He was already out of shuriken, and had only - he did a quick count - six kunai left. They weren't enough, but he'd have to make them work. He timed it so that he could dart to the cover of another tree without getting blasted in his back. He counted the time in his head as he heard the splintering crack of his present hiding place that was about to be demolished.

He was half way to his next sheltering spot before the fist he saw coming but could scarcely avoid, connected to his chest and sent him flying into a nearby outcropping of rocks. It knocked the wind out of him, and he scrambled to regain his footing. He could use a clone as a distraction, but that was a weak plan at best, especially to use against his present opponent.

There was a throbbing in this shoulder, it was clearly dislocated and he was not yet adept enough to pop it back into place. His knees gave out from under him and the fist that was moments from connecting to his face, stopped centimeters from his nose.

"Still too weak little brother," Sasuke could hear the disapproving tone of the statement as he clutched his arm, trying desperately not to show how much pain he was in.

"Shut the hell up, I can still fight." He moved shakily to stand and hold an offensive position, facing his brother stubbornly.

Itachi reached out, and gripping his little brother's shoulder, jostled it none too gently back into place. Sasuke couldn't contain his scream before collapsing to his knees again. He gave his brother a pained and bitter look from under his sweat drenched dark hair that spilled over his eyes.

Itachi stood unscathed and patted him light heartedly on the head, "come on Sasuke, it's time to get something to eat."

Sasuke mumbled sulkily, and stood massaging his shoulder, grudgingly trailing behind the elder Uchiha.

Itachi glanced over his shoulder at his brooding little brother, taking in his battered and bruised appearance and formulating a new plan of training for the boy in his mind. Sasuke had been improving exponentially he'd realized but he still wasn't nearly as strong as he'd wanted him to be, and he needed to prepare him for the battles that were fast approaching them ahead. He needed to increase his stamina, and it was pointless to have the Sharingan and see encroaching attacks, if you weren't fast enough to avoid them. He would also need to increase his speed.

"You did much better today, Sasuke."

Sasuke pouted, "Don't patronize me nii-san," he winced trying to move the shoulder that had been disconnected, "you were ten times better than this when you were twelve." He tested its movement and how far he could shift it without further aggravating it, his mobility would be limited for awhile, but at least it was still functional, he could bear with the pain.

"You don't need to push yourself Sasuke," Itachi grabbed both their packs, "stop being so reckless." It was his brother's most fatal flaw he'd realized, Sasuke was too hot headed and emotional.

The younger mumbled a, "yes nii-san," before following grudgingly.

Itachi easily tracked a path out of the secluded area of the forest and back onto the main road, careful to mask their presence. Sasuke straggled slowly behind; running through the day's training in his head. He knew he was lacking in the eyes of his brother, and tried desperately to live up to his expectations. He gingerly tested his shoulder again. He wouldn't get better if he kept getting injured either. At least he didn't break anything this time. Healing time took away from training time, and Itachi was always weary of going to villages for healing. They were always trying not to draw attention to themselves, and every time he got injured, Sasuke felt more and more like a burden.

He'd have to make sure that the next session saw fewer injuries, he decided. He'd focus on not getting hit.

Itachi watched Sasuke discretely studying his brother's features as they moved forward. He could read the emotions as they played across his face.

"Sasuke." The boy startled from his thoughts, "pay attention to your surroundings."

He hadn't even realized he'd fallen so far behind until he saw Itachi standing at the entrance of the village, waiting and looking impatient. Itachi regarded him coolly. "You look terrible."

Sasuke looked down at himself, there was dirt and scratches covering his body, his hair was even more disheveled than usually, and he was sure several bruises were starting to form on his arms and legs. He seethed a little at the fact that his brother was spotless with every strand of hair in place and not a mark on him, as he dusted idly at one of many spots on his pants. He felt even more self conscious about his abilities than before.

"We'll get a room and stay the night," Itachi offered as he pulled at a twig that was caught in Sasuke's hair, which was slapped away in irritation. Itachi smiled as Sasuke roughly ran his hand through his Indigo ink hair shaking any remaining shrapnel loose. "We'll get you cleaned up, and get some rest."

Sasuke perked up a bit. Itachi_ never_ stayed in a village for any length of time if he could avoid it. They mostly shied away from other travelers and if they stopped in a village it was to buy supplies only. Sometimes Itachi wouldn't even let Sasuke go into the village, he would leave his sibling hidden somewhere nearby while he investigated the plan of the town, but always in disguise. Sometimes if it was a small town, the stop would be a speedy one, but if it was a large one where there were a lot of people and new faces all the time sometimes he would be gone for hours.

On several occasions Itachi would give Sasuke precise directions of where to go and what to get, treating these errands like they were missions, impressing on Sasuke how important it was not to be noticed. Sasuke knew it was all part of his training and usually made the trips with no complaint, but even the thought of actually relaxing and taking a break for awhile seemed a suspicious notion in itself. Sasuke decided not to ask.

They wove through the crowded streets of the town, looking for an inn and somewhere to eat. After awhile Itachi stopped just outside a small store and stared up at the sign.

"Ito Abe Sweets," Sasuke read aloud, then scrunched up his face. "Awww, nii-san. Not another sweets shop." The boy folded his arms in defiance, "you know I don't like too many sweets."

Itachi wanted to laugh at the childish expression, but settled for a tiny smirk instead.

"Well then," he looked thoughtfully down at Sasuke's sulking expression, "how about you go on ahead and find us an inn then." He gave Sasuke both their packs, "and get cleaned up."

Sasuke took the packs grudgingly and mumbled under his breath about Itachi not wanting to carry the packs anymore before slinging them over his good shoulder.

"Fine," the younger Uchiha glared, "but do you want me to come back and get you so you know where I chose?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow skeptically, "consider this mission conditions," Sasuke sighed audibly, of course there was a catch. "If you remember anything that I have taught you, you will find the most strategically placed Inn, in terms of an easy and quick escape, that won't involve too many civilians."

Sasuke's glare deepened, "Nii-san that's not fair," he argued, "your idea of a perfect strategic location, might not be the same as mine."

"But it should be, because that's the way I trained you." Itachi turned to go into the store, "and I don't expect to have to search for you little brother, the inn I go to should be where you signed in."

Sasuke folded his arms grumpily.

Itachi paused, "we'll do more village trips if you get this right," he murmured over his shoulder, before disappearing through the door.

Sasuke stood agape, staring at the spot his brother had just disappeared into. He didn't know whether or not to be happy or worried. Sasuke knew that Itachi kept things from him, important things that he was sure were for a good reason, but lately he couldn't help noticing a strange change in his brother. Almost like he was preparing himself for something, and like he wanted Sasuke to be prepared too. Hopefully whatever the problem, Sasuke knew his brother could handle it. He caught himself, and quickly hurried to find the perfectly strategically placed inn to spend the night. Cause even if it was a only a small gesture, meant to challenge and work him, he knew the reward was a lot to offer. Sasuke wondered for a moment if Itachi thought he would fail. But shook the thought from his head, he dug his heels in and hurried his pace, he would rise to the challenge and conqueror it.

Itachi stood watching as Sasuke disappeared into the crowded street.

"At least his going in the right direction," a voice spoke from behind him, "though he does need to work on his poker face, he's an easy read."

Itachi paused before turning around to face a white haired man, leaning lazily to the side on one of the support posts of the shop.

"So that's him then," He scratched idly at his mask, "doesn't look like much."

Itachi moved to sit at one of the tables, but not before ordering some dango, beckoning for his companion to sit down.

"I think we should get to the current business at hand, Kakashi-sempai," Itachi stated, offering some of his dango which was politely refused.

The older man sobered, and nodded seriously, "Yes, let's just get down to business then, shall we? With your help, everything is going according to plan."


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto sat outside of the testing room, watching the other pupils go in one at a time until he was the only one left. He tapped his foot nervously and played through all the things that could go wrong today, and pictured the disapproving, disappointed frown of his father if he failed again. He'd tried to squeeze some extra practice on the training grounds behind the academy right before class - the whole reason for his late and embarrassing entry - and hoped beyond hope that the clone jutsu was not a requirement to pass. He never seemed to be able to get that one right.

The un-oiled squeal of the door being opened revealed Iruka-sensei standing in the doorway of the waiting room, who emotionlessly called him forth. "Naruto."

He stood defiantly, and with his head held high marched into the testing room. It was mostly empty, with just one of the other teachers, Mizuki-sensei, sitting at the judging table. Iruka took the seat beside him.

"We'll now begin the exam."

It was surprisingly easier than he expected, all physical testing he passed effortlessly, suppressing chakra and hiding in plain sight, basic skills, and his confidence peaked as the test progressed without so much as a hitch.

He grinned confidently as Iruka announced the final test requirement.

"All right Naruto, so far so good," he scribbled on his score sheet, "make three Bunshins, and we're all done."

Naruto's smile faded. Three? He could barely manage one, he'd only on occasion made one that was actually functional, but there was always a clear physical difference between himself and the clone. His heart sank.

He took a deep breath, formed the seals, closed his eyes and channeled as much chakra as he could into the technique. There was an explosion of light and smoke at its completion which when it cleared revealed two very defective Naruto clones sprawled on the ground and a third, wobbly, holding an offensive pose.

At least one of them was standing he thought, and looked hopefully at the testers sitting across the room. He could already picture the disapproval on his father's face at the news, and neither of his sensei revealed anything in their expression, except maybe utter contempt.

Iruka eyed him distastefully, before making a note on his sheet and pushing his chair back to stand. "Thank you Naruto that will be all."

"But what about-"

"Your results will be sent to your parents."

Naruto cringed at that as Iruka moved to open the door and let him back out into the hallway. He shuffled out resentfully, hands in pocket, jumping only a little when the door was promptly closed behind him at his exit. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it a bit before heading back outside.

-o0O*O0o-

The school was deserted now, he'd been the last to test today, and it was surprisingly later than he expected. No one else was still around on the school grounds and he found himself drifting over to the old tree swing where distant, dust covered memories of where he sat alone watching other children with their families came to mind. He knew he'd have to face his father sooner or later, and taking a seat on the swing, opted for later. He'd never graduate from the academy it seemed, and he was trying hard not to be a disappointment and a failure to the only family he'd ever known. He'd have to find a way to convince Iruka to let him retake the test without letting his father know, and somehow, do the clone jutsu right. Somehow.

"Stupid clone jutsu." He kicked at a stray pebble, "why do I have to suck at ninjutsu."

He stood from the swing, having gathered enough courage to go home in his shame and take his inevitable punishment. Although he was sure that no punishment could make him feel any worse about being incapable of completing such simple techniques, but he was sure his father would try.

Sighing, he moved away from the academy, carefully choosing to go down less populated streets, he didn't want to chance running into anyone on his way home, and have to embarrassingly admit to failing the exam again, everyone would find out soon enough, but again he opted for later.

There was a sudden soft clank on pavement behind him, and Naruto whirled around in time to see a shadowy figure dart along one of the darkened alley ways. He squinted; the shadow was a familiar shape, but moved erratic and suspiciously. He wasn't sure why, but he was compelled to follow.

Naruto managed to stay hidden while trailing them, suppressing his energy so as not to be detected. He tried to observe them, and figure out why they seemed so familiar. Whoever they were definitely could be up to no good, and Naruto noticed that the person clutched a package to their chest, a rather large package. When the figured disappeared into the forest on the out shirts of the village, Naruto decided he'd had enough. He approached quietly as they slowed near a clearing.

"You there!"

With a startled turn the figure stumbled backward, dropping their parcel, pale eyes staring in disbelief.

"Na..na…naruto-sama." She stuttered.

Pale eyes stared up at him from beneath Indigo tresses. Naruto was surprised and bewildered all at the same time.

"A Hyuuga?" He struggled to remember her name, "Hinata?" and moved closer to pick up her dropped goods. It was a scroll.

"Hinata, are you crazy? What're you doing out here?"

She backed further away from him, fear growing more evident in her eyes. He could understand that, as Hyuuga head she wasn't allowed to go anywhere or do much without express permission from the Hokage, and Naruto knew she'd be in severe trouble for simply standing where she was right now and carrying - he glanced down – The Scroll of Seals?

"What… is this?" He looked at her quizzically forgetting instantly the Hyuuga's nervous and suspicious behavior,al though she'd always seemed to be a nervous girl.

"Where did you get this from?"

She was visibly shaking now, and Naruto unrolled the scroll just to verify what it was. He skimmed it quickly and groaned inwardly at the first entry, why was it always the clone Jutsu?

He read it anyway.

Hinata stood there watching him, unsure of what she should do next. It had been a long time since she'd seen him and she was glad to see that he was still the same old, easily distracted, noble minded Naruto. She took in his golden tresses and vibrant blue eyes, and could feel her face becoming flushed.

She was glad that he'd found a family who could take care of him but her smile faded as she thought of them. The ones who suppressed her own clan and she was slightly surprised to see the tiny red, blue and white crest stitched into his shirt cuff, the symbol that marked him as theirs. As much as she was glad to see him, it was very bad that he was here. She knew because of who he was, he'd insist that she go back to the village with him, and she would have to go. But she was certain that the clan would be made to pay for her mistake, and that was something she could not allow. She watched him, his cerulean eyes moving across the page, as he read and re-read the beginning of the scroll. She knew he would never hurt her, but inched slowly backward away from him regardless, trying to ignore the quickened pace of her heart.

"Hinata, do you know what this is?" She froze silently watching him fearfully, and gave a slow nod, "it's the answer to my prayers!" She was startled at his exclamation. "I think I just figured out why I could never get my clone jutsu to work!"

Hinata looked confused at first, then gave him a soft smile, "Narut –" her words were cut off as several kunai whizzed by their heads. One imbedding itself in her shoulder and leaving several near miss scratches on her skin. She collapsed to her knees in pain.

"Hinata!" Naruto dove to shield her purely on reflex, and glared in the direction of the source.

Laughter erupted from the darkness.

"You really are useless, Hyuuga." Naruto's eyes widen in surprise at the familiarity of the voice as the tall white haired figure stepped out.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto stood in confusion.

"Tsk tsk tsk," The white haired-nin shook his head disappointedly, "I give you one simple task;" He sneered at the injured girl, moving closer, "to get the scroll and meet me here and you can't even do that. " He stood towering over her. "You manage to get followed by the Hokage's pet of all people, the worst ninja in the village." Tears began to well up in her eyes and Naruto's glare deepened.

Naruto looked back and forth in confusion at the both of them, trying to figure out the situation.

"I don't know what's going on here but you shouldn't say such terrible things to Hinata-chan, Mizuki-sensei."

The older ninja scoffed again, turning his full attention to the blond boy.

"The Uchiha's fool demon pet and the useless clan head." His laughter thickened and filled the tension. "You're both worthless." His foot connected to Hinata's side and there was a sickening crack as her ribs collapsed under the impact.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran forward moving defensively, to stand between the bleeding Hinata and the dropped Scroll of Seals.

"Get out of the way and give me the scroll, demon fox."

Naruto grit his teeth, "No!"

Mizuki pulled several more kunai and moved into fighting stance, "I said move Demon."

"Stop it! Stop calling me that!"

The professor laughed, "I can only call you by what you are, Demon brat."

Naruto clenched his fist as Mizuki's malevolent laughter filled the air. "Didn't you know?" A conniving grin stretched his face malevolently.

"You boy, are the vicious nine tailed demon fox, Naruto."

Everything was still for a moment.

"What," Naruto paused, "what are you talking about," confusion filled his voice; "Everyone knows that the Fourth Hokage defeated the Demon Fox," he forced conviction into his voice, "so you're just a liar!"

Mizuki only sneered, inching ever closer, "Am I?"

Hinata's breathing came in raspy gasps, but she struggled to stand up regardless.

"This is just precious, you never even suspected."

Mizuki circled them predatorily, eyeing the scroll as he continued to talk.

"Didn't you think it was suspicious that the Uchiha would take in _a nobody_ like you?"

Naruto teetered on the indecision of wanting to hear more about what Mizuki was saying and protecting Hinata and the scroll. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. He realized it was probably just a lie or a trick to throw him off guard somehow; but deep down, Naruto wanted to hear what it was that he had to say. The part of him who always wondered, wanted to hear something, even if it was an outrageous lie.

He held his breath unconsciously.

"You're their secret weapon," Mizuki hissed with pleasure, as he reveled in Naruto's disbelief and turmoil.

"What do you mean… I'm their weapon?"

"You're such a fool Naruto, you struggle so hard to please the clan and fall into line, and it only helps to sell their case. To have you always with them, living under the "Hokage's" roof," He made the last statement mockingly, "your very existence has been the silent threat that they can release the demon at any time."

He was standing inches from Naruto now, "It's what keeps everyone else in line."

Naruto's mind was racing, he wasn't sure he even understood it completely but could any of this be true? It didn't make any sense. Why should he doubt what he's seen with his own eyes, and believe the crazed musings of a clearly dishonest, ninja Rogue. Thoughts of the situation at hand drifted from his mind and he turned his thought instead to the understanding and gentle Mikoto; his mother. She had never once been unkind to him, and she treated him like he thought a mother would treat her own son. He thought about his little sister, who he'd do anything to protect, and how when she first learned to walk she followed him everywhere. He thought about his father, a strict and hard man, but he just assumed that's the way he always was. It would certainly explain why Sasuke had been such an excellent student; and he thought about the fact that living up to the standards of the missing prodigy was something he always struggled with.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be a replacement for their still lost son, and that's something he would never try to be, but he never once felt like he wasn't part of the family. Though that was mainly due, he had to admit, to Mikoto. She'd never forced him to call her Mom or insist he spoke to her informally, but even so had wept and hugged him the first time he did.

He could feel the tears well up in his eyes and he began to shake visibly, what this man was saying, had to be a lie.

"You're a liar!" He grit out the words and Naruto felt the back side of the older man's hand across his face. He went flying backward away from the scroll and the still crumpled Hinata. He braced himself as his back connected solidly with a rather large tree.

Mizuki bent to pick up the scroll he spit on the Hyuuga heiress. "Worthless brat," he kicked her again, "I lost a lot of time because of you."

Naruto was up in an instant, fury boiling up. He launched himself before he could think, moving faster than his body was accustomed and knocking back the white haired man who dropped the scroll in surprise. Naruto grabbed it, in one swift motion and strapped it onto his back.

"Why you little…" Mizuki stood angrily after wiping Naruto's shoe mark from his face.

Naruto glared for a moment before dashing into the forest, going deeper into the woods with the scroll in tow and Mizuki in pursuit.

Hinata sat there for a minute in disbelief. Parts of the meaning of Mizuki's speech about Naruto sinking in, and also in amazement at Naruto. Was he trying to protect her by leading their assailant away? She had to help him somehow. But to do that she would have to reveal her part in the whole situation, and she was sure that her clan would be made to suffer, and she would be made to watch. There was only one person she could think of who would help her, and keep her involvement out of any reports. She struggled quickly to stand ignoring the pain, and wincing only slightly when she coughed up blood. First she'd have to find her cousin, and hope that everything else would work.

Naruto's life depended on it.

-o0O*O0o-

Fugaku paced the Main hallway as the sun disappeared beyond the trees. Naruto had not returned. The Kyuubi container was more trouble than he was worth, but on some level the self appointed Hokage felt worried for completely different reasons than he was supposed to.

He straightened into an authoritative posture as one of his Uchiha subordinates approached. His wife hung back in the entryway, listening silently.

"Sir," he bowed quickly, " Iruka- Sensei said that young master Naruto had left the school hours ago, but he wouldn't be surprised if the boy was hiding." He paused and spoke hesitantly, "considering the results of today's testing. Sir."

Fugaku grit his teeth and a disapproving growl erupted from his chest.

Mikoto said nothing.

"Should we send a small team…?" the subordinate let the question hang in the air, and disappeared hastily in a puff of smoke at the tiny approving nod.

Fugaku turned to head back in the house, unsurprised by Mikoto's hovering.

"Don't be too hard on him when he gets home." She laid a placating hand on his shoulder.

"Humph," he brushed past her, "it's to be expected. Just let me know the moment he is brought in." He gruffed, before disappearing into the hall.

-o0O*O0o-

Naruto sat panting in his shadow shrouded hiding place, still clutching the forbidden parchment tighter as he heard the older Nin approach closer.

"Naruto!"

A flurry of dust whipped up as Mizuki landed in the clearing just meters away from the place Naruto crouched, his heart pounding with fear and determination.

"You know deep inside what I'm telling you is the truth!" The older man turned in the clearing, searching carefully for movement in the trees, his quick eyes scanning as he tried to goad Naruto forward.

" The decree that you not be told that you were the demon fox, was an old order," he continued, "by the previous Hokage, It was the Third's wish that you not know what you really are." His voice carried and echoed into the darkness of the forests.

"Maybe he thought that you knowing would trigger the release of the true beast somehow," He shrugged nonchalantly moving more carefully to poke at bushes and peer around trees. The young blonde shrunk deeper into his hole.

"But I know you haven't forgotten what it was like before the Uchiha took you in," he stealthily unsheathed a kunai, "as expertly as they have kept up the charade I know they couldn't have clouded out all those memories of the villagers shunning you and ignoring you." He was speaking more quietly now, no longer throwing his voice into the dark.

A sneer, "It was because everyone knew what you are."

Naruto didn't know why but he could feel his chest constrict and his breathing became irregular as he fought the liquid cascade threatening to erupt from his eyes. He could never forget that time. The feeling of being so alone and misunderstood, of wanting to belong and he did belong - He was trembling now and he glanced down at the red and white tiny stitched insignia on his sleeves – didn't he?

"The Uchiha aren't foolish, they needed a way to solidify their power without contest, and they capitalized on that fear." Mizuki was standing just a mere few feet away

"The truth is Naruto, Everyone's been lying to you."

A sinister grin crawled across his face as the blonde haired blue eyed boy; with tear stained, whiskered cheeks stood up, and faced his relentless pursuer.

"I can help show you the truth, if you give me the scroll."

Naruto stood watching Mizuki's outstretched hand, his sinister grin spreading wider as Naruto walked listlessly forward, almost dejectedly; half heartedly. He ran the words over and over in his head, and he felt like the molecules of the air were a viscous fluid slowing his movements. There was so much right with what Mizuki was saying, but it was also wrong.

Maybe they were lying, and maybe they weren't but he couldn't bring himself to doubt after all these years that they didn't care anything for him. Even if the adults didn't – and he found it hard to think of Mikoto that way – he knew the same could not be said of Hitomi. She was his sister, blood be damned and he would do anything to protect her with his life. He chose to have faith in his family. He had nothing else if not faith. He would never let anyone change his mind he decided, they were his family no matter what anyone said.

He found his hands moving effortlessly through the seals that he'd only just run over in his mind, the technique and instruction from the scroll filling up the blanks. He glared angrily at Mizuki, his chakra spilling forth.

He saw his opponent grin mockingly as he recognized the seals Naruto's hands flew through, it only fueled his resolve.

"Kage Bunshin, no jutsu."

The clearing was instantly covered in clones, of orange and blue and gold, smoke swirling all around them. Naruto himself began to grin as he saw Mizuki's arrogant stance and expression changed from coy superiority, to surprised disbelief, his mouth hanging open at the shock.

"I won't let you hurt any of my family."

Mizuki stumbled backward, the sheer number of clones over whelming him, his head whipping around, escape being his ultimate goal.

"I'll kill you first." It was a snarl, and the white haired ninja found himself surrounded and bombarded from all sides with kicks and punches as Naruto's angry voice roared.

The beating was quick and surprisingly easy, and Naruto didn't know why he had run from the man in the first place. He looked around at all of his clones, a little bit in amazement himself at having actually completed the jutsu successfully, and on such a grand scale. He rubbed his nose smugly at his accomplishment.

"Take that Iruka-sensei," he grinned to himself.

A sharp gasp sounded somewhere on his left, and his clones disappeared in a startled puff as he tried to catch his breath, feeling slightly exerted. He turned toward the noise feeling considerably weary of any more surprise attacks or tricks from his opponent; but was surprised to see instead that it was another one of his professors. For a moment, he wondered if Iruka was going to try and attack him too, maybe they had been working together and Naruto had foiled their plans to steal the scroll and escape the village. He moved subconsciously into a defensive position.

Iruka stood at the furthest edge of the clearing, looking out of breath himself, like he'd used all of his energy to rush there. Iruka's eyes swept over the expanse of the clearing, taking in the sight of the beat up looking Naruto and the bleeding unconscious Mizuki on the ground in the center. The Scroll of Seals lay a short distance away and the area was clearing of the smoke left behind by the dispersed clones.

"Naruto…" There was astonishment in his voice, and a wild-eyed look of wonderment as he approached him tentatively.

"Naruto… that technique." Naruto relaxed instantly and completly forgot about the traitor lying smushed in the small crater he created behind him, and grinned widely scratching the back of his head in an almost embarrassed manner.

"Did you see it Iruka-sensei?" He was barely restrained energy and happiness, "the bunshin technique I did it!"

Iruka was speechless for a moment, nodding absentmindedly in response to Naruto's excitedly shouted question before falling again on the crumpled form, behind the blonde boy, and astonishment was instantly replaced by unconcealed suspicion.

"What happened here?" There was a seriousness in his tone that brought Naruto back to his current situation and the blonde wasn't even sure where to begin. He looked away hesitantly, his brow furrowing with worry as he thought about the Hyuuga heiress he'd left lying in the forest bleeding and the trouble she could be in.

He heard Iruka shift and kneel to bring himself onto the same eye level as the boy, and Naruto was surprised by the gentle hand encouragingly placed on his shoulder. Though he still didn't look up, his eyes darted warily to the spot on his shoulder where his teacher's hand rested, and thought of how tonight seemed to be a night of confusing inconsistencies and truth revelations because he'd never known Iruka have ever shown anything but contempt toward him.

"It's alright you can trust me," his smile was soft and encouraging, and Naruto realized that this was the way he usually looked at and talked to the other students when they were at school, it was almost kind of strange to actually be on the receiving end of his calm and kindness, and it actually did make him feel a little better.

"You won't get into any trouble, I promise."

There was the briefest of pauses.

"He attacked me sensei."

H e recounted the details that led up to battle, following Hinata, finding her with the scroll, even Mizuki's speech about the Uchiha and the demon fox – even though he'd wanted to, he chose not to ask if any of it was the truth – how he led Mizuki away so Hinata coul escape and finished his story right until Iruka himself showed up.

The Older man's face had grown more and more serious with every passing word. The reassuring hand on his shoulder, now a tightened grip.

Naruto scanned his face worriedly.

"Sensei?" Iruka seemed to be deep in thought his mind racing in calculation, Naruto tried again.

"Sensei, Mizuki is a traitor we have to take him in." He gestured to the still twitching form behind them on the ground, to push his point and Iruka finally noticing sighed audibly.

"And do we pick up Lady Hinata on the way as well?"

Naruto looked genuinely confused, "What does Hinata have to do with anything? She's not the traitor Mizu-"

"And who do you think was bringing him the scroll Naruto? One of the village's treasures, stolen from its pedestal and vaults." Iruka caught his eyes and gave him a level look.

"What do you think will happen to her if you tell them about Hinata."

Naruto furrowed his brow trying hard to think, "I'm sure if we explained that it was a trick of some kind and that she hadn't wanted to do it, I'm sure-"

"You're sure that what? She would be pardoned? That everything would be okay and she wouldn't be punished?" Iruka was sounding just a little bit irritated. "Even if she was misled into doing it, that doesn't change the fact that she stole the scroll, that she lied, and escaped the Hyuuga compound and broke curfew and aligned herself with a traitor!"

"I…" Naruto paused hesitation and doubt rising.

"You know they'll have to punish her Naruto," Iruka remained adamant in his argument, " She is her clan head, they might punish her whole clan."

"What? Her clan why -"

"Because they would be blamed for letting her escape and do as she pleased, a mere incompetent child of twelve getting the better of them."

Naruto's mood grew darker and darker the more Iruka spoke.

"Everything you've just told me about what's happened here tonight is dangerous for all of them." Iruka gave him a moment to let it all sink in, "The Fifth will not be lenient, he will have to punish them all."

Naruto's resolve returned at the mention of the hokage. "No! He won't I'll talk to my father, he will listen to me if I explain it."

Iruka gave him a doubtful look, and Mizuki's words rose in his mind.

There was a long pause, his shoulder's drooped under the weight of his decision.

"I… cant' lie to them," He seemed pained to even be considering it, even just a little.

"I can't lie to my family."

Iruka nodded in sad understanding, "Then don't. Just don't mention Hinata." Iruka's hand squeezed his shoulder again, and Mizuki moaned painfully behind them.

"But-"

"Just tell them what you told me, tell them that he attacked you, tell them about what he said, about you being the demon fox, and they will just think that he wanted to kill you for that."

Naruto looked even more hesitant and torn, his eyes down cast, he would've liked to think that talking things out and explaining the situation would've worked, but doubt grew and spawned and sank in his stomach. A sense of dread filled him. The blonde nodded his head dejectedly, and wondered absentmindedly if Iruka realized that leaving Hinata out meant there was practically no story to tell.

His head snapped up suddenly remembering, "Hinata! I left her in a clearing further back in the woods!" He paused at the look Iruka gave him.

Turmoil roiled inside him.

"Hinata, was never here."

Iruka gave a satisfied nod and stood. He pulled a small scroll from his weapons pouched attached to his leg and moved to pick up the Scroll of Seals. His hands quickly performing the jutsu to transport it away, and it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I'll make sure that this is returned to where it belongs," he patted the smaller scroll that the Scroll of Seals was now sealed inside of, "I'm sure no one's even noticed it's been missing since everyone's been looking for you."

Naruto was visibly startled by the comment.

"Everyone's… worried?"

Mizuki's sinister words faded just a little in his mind, though his smile ebbed into a cringed at the thought of explaining why he'd failed the exam, again.

Iruka smiled softly as though sensing his apprehension. "Naruto, I wouldn't worry about the exam, I can honestly say – GET DOWN!"

Naruto found himself pushed roughly to the side as Iruka hastily pulled and threw two kunai over his shoulder. The blonde froze on the ground, and looked hesitantly over his shoulder. Standing there, just teetering with several shuriken in hand was the white haired Mizuki in the midst of a throw, and now two kunai in his chest.

Blood gurgled from his gasping lips as Naruto sat in shocked horror. The body falling forward with a disquieting thump.

There was a rustling behind Iruka and several other Ninja burst into the clearing.

"Naruto! Finally! Hokage-sama is very upset with you where have you -"

"What the hell happened here?"

Iruka glanced at Naruto and stood, and the small Uchiha platoon looked between the two ninja and the dead body on the floor. There was a long moment's hesitation, as Naruto got his trembling under control and his breathing regulated before he spoke. He hoped that they thought that his shaky voice was from his fear of having almost nearly died, and not because his lie would be obvious.

He didn't look at Iruka before he muttered softly.

"Mizuki-sensei attacked me… "

Surprised looks were exchanged between the men, and Naruto clenched his fist in determination. Even though they quickly covered up their apprehension and gave him supportive pats on the back then quickly escorted him home - with Iruka trailing languidly behind - he was sure with their concerned glances and forced reassuring smiles, that they all knew he was lying.


End file.
